Tears Don't Fall
by XXToxicBlackCrimsonTear666XX
Summary: Luna is faced with many challenges as she takes on her 7th year at hogwarts. Will she be able to make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: new story, I havent written in 4 ever! I'm gon 2 b writin a new fic tho after this! enjoy! :)))))

-Rhianne

* * *

My name is Luna Nightsong Eternal Wynter Nightingale. I'm 17 and a hogwarts student in Slytherin. I have long, waist length midnight blue hair that looks like the clear night sky, one twinkly yellow eye like the moon and stars and one red eye. I go to hogwarts. I am a witch and I have special powers. I represent the night (if you couldn't tell) so I basically control all of the night. I'm part vampire ('cause vampires like the night) and part werewolf (because werewolfs love the full moon!). I also control the day now 'cause I used to have a twin sister who represented the day (her name was Summer) but our Dad killed her and she gave me her powers as she died so then I killed my Dad for revenge. I'm very unsure of how to control the day, but I'm learning as I go. I'm more of a goth type chick (because I'm the night, duh) while my sister used to be a preppy, normal girl. We still got along gret though. I shop at hot topic or buy my clothes online.

Today I put on a black skull sweatshirt, ripped black skinny jeans and black doc martens. I put on my makeup which was black lipstick, eyeliner, black eyeshadow foundation and a bit of blush. I also drew on my eyebrows, making them rlly good and almost realistick. I put my silky smooth hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my books, put my Slytherin cloak on and walked out of my room. I got a few snickers as I walked out, but I ignored them. Yeah, people sometimes bully me for my weird eyes, but I don't care. I bumped into someone and fell back, dropping my books. I sat up quickly and said, "Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I saw it was Draco Malofoy, the hottest boy in the school in my optinion. I've had a crush on him since year 4. We've only been friends though. "Hey, Luna. It's okay." he smelled at me happily. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up before picking up my books and placing them in my pallid hands, wehich were shaking fromk hacing him touch it. "Wanna walk with me to the great hall?" He asked. I nodded.

We got to the great hall, we sat beside each other. We made conversation. But then he piped up "So you like Fall out B oy, riht?" I nodded "yes of course I love fob." He looked at me directly in my multicoloured eyes and I could see a small blush appear on his face. "They're having a concert in hogsmeade on Friday night, you wanna come with me?"

"Yes." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I know that fob isn't emo anymore cuz they gave in 2 the mainstrem. but this stori takes place when those kool bands like fob, mcr, p!atd, etc. were still emo/goth and didn't give ionto the mainsterm! oh I miss thos days :'(((( anyway, enjoy!

p.s. i do not own fob lyiks!

-Rhianne

* * *

On the night of the cooncert, I put on a black tank top and black tripp bell bottom pants. I put some foundation, black eyeliner, black eyeshadow and black and red slipstick. I laced up my black combat boots and put my hair in a messy bun. I got some bracelets to cover the scars on my left and right forearms because I slit them when I feel depressed. I used to be really bad but now it's just when I'm vewry sad. Well anyway, Draco knocked on my door. I opened it and he smiled. "Hey Lu, you look great!" He was wearing a simple black shirt and white bell bottom tripp pants. I had no idea he wore stuff like that. well anywya, he took my hand in his and we went outside of tre school. We went into his magic black flying Mercy Benz because he's rich and flew to hogsmeade. We ran into the concert hall as FOB plated the song "Pretty in Punk"

"The only girl who ever gave me the time was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine Knocking boots in the back, How degrading is that? I decline" sang Patrick.

Draco smiled at how happy I seemed. "Hey Luna." He said to me. I turned to him. The band began to play "A little less than sixteen candles" as he spoke to me. "Luna i've liked you for a long time, will you be my GF?" I felt overwhelmed when he asked me this but then I nodded. "Of course I'l be your GF, Draco!" We then kissed as the concert went on and people cheered because we looked super hot 2gether.


End file.
